


【无差】真香.jpg

by miaooo



Series: 原作衍生 [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 原梗：（有个bug，已调整）原作AU。如果黑羽家和工藤家如假想的那样是世交。只是两家住得比较远，成了同在东京但却是像分居两地一样的幼驯染→恋人未满那样的关系。去游乐园成了很长一段时间以来最后的一次约会。那之前快斗则是先一步在自己房间里面发现了去密室的入口，并从此开始操持起了“亡父”的旧业。因为十分忙碌而且本来也是半个异地，都没有发现青梅竹马的对象非常难得以“正身”出现在自己面前，反倒是作案现场一个难搞的小孩屡屡出来打断我装逼x……虽然很容易有bug但完全是个史密斯夫妇一样的梗啊嗝。依然是短打合集的形式，主名柯的衍生。标题的含义是我一开始说不会写这个梗的，结果后来真香了。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 原作衍生 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/884043
Kudos: 11





	1. 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阶段还比较早的一件事，“黑羽快斗和江户川柯南的初遇。”简短日常，内有阿笠博士对俩熊孩子“遭不住”的诡异戏码（。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巨大量关于青梅竹马的私设。可能是你所想象不到的吃飞醋+互相嫌弃or生气+互怼。神仙打架凡人叹为观止。以及巨量OOC、人物关系走形。

黑羽快斗敲开了阿笠博士研究所的大门。——在隔壁的工藤家门前狂摁了20分钟门铃无果后。

耐心丧失使得他几乎自带一股子杀气，阿笠到玄关来迎他，不自觉绷紧了表情，挤出一个讪笑。黑羽回以一个假笑。

“是快斗啊……”博士说，“快进来。有什么事么？”

这一问使得黑羽脸上的笑容又进一步扩大了。他一边熟门熟路地钻进门，咬着牙一字一顿道：“新，一，在，么？”

博士简直不寒而栗，举起双手正准备打个马虎眼糊弄过去，只听得大厅清晰传来一道稚嫩的童声，道：“新一哥哥不在这里哟。”

快斗顿时如同被一道闪电劈愣在当场，同时打回他那小白狗一般的原形。

踩着拖鞋快速走进里间，目击一个六七岁左右小男孩拿着个貌似玩具遥控器坐在沙发上——一般是新一本人会坐在的那个位置——拨弄玩耍，虽然戴着眼镜，却依然掩盖不了其下那张熟悉到可疑的脸，快斗被那孩子吸引了全部的注意力，并迅速地靠近过去。

博士在他背后如临大敌且惊慌地不知所措。在简短的目光交汇间和如今的工藤本体，也就是变成小孩后的江户川柯南，进行了如下对话：

——你不是说你会躲起来的吗，新一？！既然要瞒着他为什么还要用你的演技当面挑战这个智商高到测不出来的家伙！

——嘛，博士，躲得了一时躲不了一世。

“你谁啊？”

果然黑羽抢先发作。

“我是有希子姐姐的爷爷的哥哥的女儿的表叔的孙子[1]。”

快斗身后的阿笠博士还在拼命试图在不发出声的情况下以激烈肢体动作阻止柯南拿他 **妈妈** 胡编的那一套来作弄快斗、不如早一点坦白了事。可他显然是连一个小学生的主都做不了。

有什么关系，新一皮笑肉不笑，反正我妈都不介意。

快斗哼哼了一声，前后还不到半秒的反应时间，就立即接话道：“你是有希子姐姐的表弟？奇怪。怎么长着张和工藤小时候这么像的脸。”他这么一问，柯南立即乖巧地点头，“你知道我说的是谁吧？就住在这儿隔壁的工藤新一，那个——”

“——那个著名的高中生侦探。”小孩笑着冲他眨眨眼。你这个跟我长一张脸的人还好意思说我？他接着在坐着的单人沙发边缘撑了一下，跳到地上。利索地将手里的遥控器在茶几上摆好，又坐到双人沙发的上面去，对仍然站着的快斗道：“大哥哥你要聊天的话就先坐下吧。”邀请他坐在自己的身旁。

俨然是个主人样子。

快斗噗嗤一声笑出来，颇像子供向作品中露出獠牙以示想要一逞凶恶的怪兽：“要论跟工藤家的亲近，你可比不上我。”[2]

他走过去在新一的位置上坐下了。一副既威严又吊儿郎当的样子。

阿笠博士捂住眼表示看不下去了。他说：“我去给你们倒点儿水……”那句“柯南是他妈妈文代寄养在我这里的孩子”由于过于微弱而被忽视，飘散在了空气中。

……

“‘江户川柯南’？这名字，好有推理笨蛋的味道。”

自己的审美被无情吐槽，小孩笑得真诚且毫无破绽：“我很喜欢推理哦，而且也是个侦探。”

博士回来的时候就听到这样的对话。极强的无力感差点让他摔了手里的杯子。剑拔弩张的氛围好像在空气里塞满了静电，连旁观者也不能幸免于难。你们……不要玩得太开心。就他这么多年的所知，这俩孩子可一个赛一个地记仇（还有争强好胜）。

“咳哼。”博士清了清嗓子，以表示自己的出现。显然插不进去，他对此习以为常。并决定直接插话道：“快斗你到底干嘛来了？”

没想到周末也还穿着学兰制服出门的高中生闻言直接站了起来：“哦！博士。我就不多待了，本来也没打算叨扰的。只是等新一回家你让他联系我好了。”

噯？你早说嘛，我才刚倒好茶来着。他出门走得太快，博士还没来得及当面抱怨这个，小祸精招来的小祸害，黑羽又火速折回来，这次是紧盯着在场那位小学生的脸，叮嘱或要挟他道：“你要是还要在新一家住上一阵子，就给我好好听话，听到没有？”

戴眼镜的小孩冲他展露出一个天真无邪的笑脸：“嗯！我会乖的~！”

对着去如风的黑羽，博士有点摸不着头脑。“到底怎么了，新一？”

从桌上端起茶来喝的小孩勾起唇角，笑容逐渐变得让人心里发毛，答道：“大概就是，我缺席一场球赛让他觉得很不好玩吧。”说到句末咬牙切齿的模样让博士产生了似曾相识的紧张感。但到底还是只能决定不要去管年轻人的事。

这绝对、绝对，只是以后无穷无尽幺蛾子的开端……！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]自度受，称谓有按中文习惯进行一点小修改。按理说有希子姐姐编出这一段说法跟人介绍柯南已经是比较后面的时间点了，不可能放在工藤失踪、黑羽第一次去找他撞见柯南的时候被柯南抬出来说，我只是觉得有趣所以放在这里。总之请不要在意合理性。  
> [2]我编的。 **私设** 工藤黑羽有八竿子打不着边的血缘，两人都知道（这是个没有任何卵用的私设！只是为了作者自证自己很雷【←说三遍】）。由于是优作爸爸那边的关系，快斗就没有考虑(无中生有的)柯南跟自己有血缘的问题。明面上只是说“我是有希子解解的 **亲** 师弟”（师从黑羽盗一学易容）而已。柯：呵呵，你跟我妈亲还是我跟我妈亲？ ~~也许有人记得could be my daughter in law~~
> 
> ~~还有什么想说的：工藤因为黑羽的幼稚已经气得想要杀了他了；黑羽因为工藤爽约+“居然敢跟本大爷玩失踪？！”暴躁得快要炸了。~~


	2. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补档的时候没找到当时的文前说明（应该有的），然后就懒得写了（ntm）
> 
> 难道真的是lof导出的时候弄丢了？？疑惑_(: ……

“我不会逃也不会躲。”对面的快斗看起来超级开心，但令新一愣怔了一下的不止是这个，而是他竟一时错觉这话是另一个人对他说出的。甩甩头把那些不相干的念头挥开，本来在共同进餐的时候遇上案子准备抽身离开已经够不好了？还想起遥不可及的别的案子。他已不仅仅是歉意，甚至是愧疚了。但看见快斗执意要他走还重复多次，他已经无法再固执，而是稳住思绪站起来，略一整理前襟，微笑道：“那我去去就来。”

时间过去不多久。这个“不多久”是多久呢，快斗并没在意那边人群嘈杂地说着什么。毕竟跟新一出来被卷入无关的案件里实在是太正常不过了？他就望了一阵窗外。“啊啦。东京市的夜色还是从滑翔翼上看到的最好。”这么感叹着。就像感到有义务对此刻的条件吹毛求疵，丝毫不知道二十年前的此地发生了什么。

那小鬼冒出来并引起他的注意时快斗惊讶中带有一丝不好的预感，视线向下坠去。明明是个才七岁的孩子，低着头的样子却让人以为令他启齿的事有千钧重。在他抬手递出那张卡片前快斗就已经啧声且皱眉，“新一哥哥说交给你就行了……”，他当然知道自己可以轻松模仿他的签名。怒意涌上心头，却第一次直白地明白过来，并非是向着面前的孩童去的。

快斗“哥哥”半天没有说话，柯南抬眼偷偷地打量他的表情，那神情放在孩子身上有一种引人怜爱的可爱。

快斗在心里倒数，五、不，三，二，一。他只给自己这么长的时间整理心情并恢复行动。混蛋，他根本没必要在这小孩面前表演什么。他翻着白眼想道，明明是寄住在新一家的小孩，为什么那家伙又跑了，还要把人扔给他来管？！本以为好不容易有了一次约会，没想到半路接个案子还能重新放一次鸽子？

被反复诅咒的某人脱线地看着已经快成长为大人，却还稚里稚气地通过搅动玻璃杯中无酒精鸡尾酒来泄愤的青梅竹马，又再一次不在状况地想道，那融化近半的冰块撞击的声音已不那么清脆了，同他相比拟起来还真是不怎么相配呢。

快斗从瞪“坐在对面的空气”中解脱出来，侧头看向仍立在一旁的孩子，道：“你坐会儿吧，就坐他的位置。”他抬着下巴示意二人桌的对侧，“你不是喜欢吗……”

那不过是我自己习惯罢了，新一心里嘀咕。用这副短短的身材爬上那个位置，你以为我喜欢吗？不懂事。

他忽然觉得还好没有说出来啊。可药效这么短，灰原本没必要瞒着他的……

“晚饭吃过了吧？来份甜点吗？”黑羽像个老妈子似地念叨开了，那样子大有“就算他拒绝也得立马在这里吃上一份”的意味。柯南已经习惯于这家伙在“自己”面前强出风头的诡异奇观。就见披着一身周整正装的男子高中生抬手招来了服务员，道：“甜点可以上了。”随后并加点了五份，不算他点给自己的。

小孩略微睁大了眼。他早知道快斗爱吃甜食，却不知道他能吃到这种程度。还是说知道这家店的甜食会符合他的口味？他用孩童般干净的目光悄悄地打量着，谨小慎微地对待那人脸上可能流露出任何一丝失望的神色。没有。这也不见得是一个好信号。

之后他被表面上的年长者支使，“让博士他们先回去吧”。快斗像发善心一样地，说是过会儿会送他回去。

好想他没有过问这点，他就能自己回去了……抱怨和细弱的开心像分别流淌的两条河流。

……但这也并不意味着他很乐意被“酒”足饭饱的少年举在脖子上在大街上走啊！“放我下来了啦，快斗哥哥……”声调偏高的童音中露出的一丝无奈让被叫着的人“噗嗤”一声笑起来。他爽快道：“小孩子就有点小孩子的样子嘛，偶尔这样玩一下也可以的吧。”

这或许是不让他看到自己表情的一个好方法。

事实也的确如此。兴许是根据一条来自个人副业的经验，快斗在特指这个小孩面前有所放不下心来。他的存在没有哪一个时刻不在提醒他近期频频失去踪迹的工藤大侦探。要不是直接地叫他“小侦探”太过挑逗、怕会被那双怪力球鞋砸，快斗屡次快要克制不住那种冲动。

不过，私事的话还是算了。快斗一边哼着不成调的曲子放松心情并分散对手想要提起什么话题的愿望，一边惊叹着小孩定力不错，安静了一路。唉，他又叹口气，意识到兜兜转转自己脑子里拗不过还是一大一小貌如亲兄弟的两人。

那还真是，比他还要亲。

他提醒了一下小孩，把他放到地上牵起手走着。坚持要自己找话题闲聊道：“新一跟你没做过这种事情吧？”

“？”小孩疑惑道，“噢，他是没非让我骑在肩上过——”

“不是这个。”快斗打断他道，仿佛提起一宗稀松平常的家常，“我是说他唱歌跑调。五音不全，魔音穿耳——哎哟，疼、疼、疼！你别掐我……”

好歹是没让他甩开手的男孩好容易放松了力道，仰脸对他露出一个天使般的笑容，说道：“好巧，我也是呢。”

走在回家的路上柯南一直在思考，到底要不要让他尝尝属于小孩子的独特威力。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M23捏造。虽说尽可能不要bug但真的太难了。顺说我真心觉得M23就很适合这条世界线下掉马，一股浓浓的“安排上了”味道（x）（本来也有点喜欢“自掀马甲”情节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诸君我写不来撸管情节所以后面是坑！

当摘下眼镜的柯南对他道，“别装了，黑羽快斗。我是工藤新一。”，黑羽快斗，现在是怪盗基德，不得不承认自己心里狠狠地颤抖了一下。

“什么啊……”他自信自己的poker face在这个小家伙面前还没那么容易就被破坏掉，“一个7岁大的小孩？你觉得有信服力吗？还是我比较像一点。”他调笑着，露出一个骄傲的笑容，“工藤新一”式的。

不管那个家伙死在天涯海角，尸体找不到，也绝对不可能是面前这个小孩。

“等等。先一件事一件事地来吧。‘黑羽快斗’，不否定吗？”没有镜片的遮挡，男孩本就锐利的眼神看上去好像又犀利了些许。

“哼。”他轻笑，“我是你认识的那个跟工藤新一长得很像的高中生？”

快斗收起刻意仿造得很浮夸的站姿，在对手的诱发下也不自觉显露出一点属于罪犯的那部分狠戾：“虽然身为已故魔术师黑羽盗一的儿子，如今也不过只是个无名小卒——”

他本想继续下去，却看到个头还不及自己大腿高的男孩脸上，不知为什么露出不大高兴的神情。

等一下。他想，这小家伙可能没有看上去那么不喜欢自己？为什么听到关于“自己”被贬低的话会是那副神情——“心疼”，带一点点难过……？他本意准备好的台词是“比起他，还是当个‘日本警察的救世主’要风光多了”，也减低身份被发现的可能性。可他突然就说不下去了。

男孩抬手靠近脸部，像是想要遮挡什么，最终只挫败地摸了一把额发。下定决心后便突然发难，对着“基德”冲了过来。两人之间这才只不过三两步距离，快斗又收走了他身上全部的神奇小道具，自认并没有什么好怕，但架不住小侦探气势骇人？他退了半步，恰巧成了着力点，差点以为小鬼想把自己拦腰撞倒以便逃走，力道却比预想的轻些。柯南将自己砸进怪盗怀里，手脚并用爬得更高。不顾快斗一叠声：“干嘛啦、干嘛啦”的阻拦，反倒引得对方下意识伸手将自己托住了。

新一顺理成章赖在他怀里，感叹这具小身体有时还真有可利用之处，以稚童的小手捧起了他认定是黑羽快斗的脸。

被迫和他对视的快斗暗叫不妙，这个距离下有些细节可要藏不住了。他不得不如临大敌。

没了眼镜依然视线清明的小孩，轻皱着眉头，神色不像是他这个年龄的孩子那般天真无邪。相反他看起来认真得要死，带一点担忧，像犹豫什么又像隐忍着怒意。快斗总在某些时候不由自主地认可起自己这个除了年龄外基本全让他满意的对手来。

“这个眼睛的颜色，不是假的吧。”他说。

快斗诧异地张大了眼。

“我仔细比较过自己的，和快斗眼睛的颜色。虽然草率了些，但姑且不会记错……”他似乎赧于不以理性的推理而用经验的揣测来“说服”别人。但盯着快斗的眼神没变，那既是猎人看向猎物的神情，又如鉴赏者欣赏宝石时的神色。

见快斗不回答，他放下手，同时扬起一个笑容，一转锋芒道：“你的指纹现在遮盖掉了，刚才碰我的时候感觉到……”他声音低下去的方式让快斗无所适从。这太让他想起新一有时跟他说话的方式，专用在一些不必言明的话题里。他们总是想到一起去。

不过这算什么？就算作为怪盗的自己偶然对这个江户川君产生了“是宿敌”般的牵绊感，柯南真正表现出热情与执着的对象可是“怪盗基德”其人？而自己只能称作是其中一个扮演者罢了。

“那要验证一下我的么？”男孩向他举起一只五指张开的手掌。

已经辨不清这是所谓敌人的障眼法，还是一个引诱，他在放弃拒绝的边缘上徘徊。

搏动的心跳声无法再遮掩了。沙滩上游玩的人们即使看过来也只当他们这二人是在作些兄弟间的玩闹，加之语言的阻隔，没有人对这监牢的对峙气场有所觉。

说起来这可能是他们从那件事发生以来，离“光天化日之下的会面”最近的一次。新一这么想着，冷不防被放回了沙地上。“黑羽快斗”一把拉住他伸在半空的手，迫使其举得高高的，决定不再在这里浪费时间，转头迈开步子就要走。

“没那个必要。是的话岂不更好？”他一定是脑子出了故障才会在听他的好话去怀疑这个，小，孩，跟和他一起长大的17岁少年青梅竹马是同一个人。

哼。小孩掩起脸露出微笑，顺从地跟上，并奶声奶气地叫了一声：“新一哥哥，你抱着我！”

快斗打了个跌。果然不管对于黑羽快斗还是怪盗基德来讲，这孩子都是个重磅克星。

尽管不想对“敌人”表现出言听计从，甚至也很防范小鬼会出其不意做不利于他和自己计划的事情，但不照顾孩子总觉得面子上过不去。快斗果真停下来重新把小孩抱起来。有点重量，但又完全不至于。

“想听故事吗，KID？”

是魔鬼的低语！快斗在心中哀嚎。怎么演起戏来一套一套的？他另一只手上还占据有一个行李箱，可谓不多加小心就真危险了。

“你想说什么？”他用怪盗的语气回敬道。

“没什么。不过是给你讲讲‘新一哥哥’告诉我的，快斗哥小时候的糗事罢了。”

“……”

只有一张床啊……柯南走进酒店房间的门，在心里小声感叹。快斗见他愣在那里不走，随口问道：“怎么？”

“我要跟你睡吗？”

“这不是理所当然嘛？”快斗看向他并挑眉，他一个人带小孩住店？

“小孩”真诚地看向他，道：“好吧。我倒是没什么。”

什么？！快斗暴怒。料自己行走江湖这么些年，竟然被一个小学生给威胁了？“你想干嘛。”他忍不住质问道。

“哎……？”大眼睛的小孩仰头，“现在被控制起来的人可是我？”

演技真差……快斗在内心吐槽道，心里毛毛的感觉愈演愈烈。

是夜。照顾到小孩睡觉时间，快斗也早早洗漱睡觉。这几日养精蓄锐为上。他躺上床时小小的一团已经把被窝弄得暖热，只是说不上是霸道还是体贴地蜷在正中间。快斗掀开被子栖上去，不太确定背向自己的小孩是否已经睡着，于是压低了声音道：“过去一点，小鬼。”

柯南往侧边一滚，面向他看他。眼神清醒得很。

在想什么？他不禁在好奇。嘴上却道：“睡觉啦。”像句轻声的叹息。

快斗伸手将灯光摁灭，仅留下黄色昏暗的一小盏。他缩回手却感觉到，小家伙离他挨得好近。这家伙……因为是怪盗基德才黏他黏得这么紧？恐怕不可信。快斗怀疑他只不过是想把自己从床的这一头推下去罢了。

柯南几乎整个人都钻在被子里，似是在调整寻找一个舒服的把他当成是人肉靠垫的位置。最后满足于大半个身子压在他腰上，虽然由于本身体重就很轻的关系，那并不让他觉得很重。快斗不知道为什么地，也并不想出言去制止他，只当是小朋友被坏人绑走，害怕了吧。搬着他挪去床中间。

然而柯南更加不安生了，两条纤细的胳膊从他的衣摆下面伸进去，抱住了他的腰。快斗想把他揪出来打一顿。重重地摸了下男孩的头，道：“做什么，快睡……”

没想到见他不阻止，柯南将他贴身穿的T恤推得更高，整个上半身连同脸，贴上了他的胸腹部。“喂、喂……”这什么——

“热……”被子里传来闷闷的声音。

“热的话你别捂在被子里不就得了。”快斗耳中听闻耐心溘然长逝的声音。

“……”一只小手扯着一件小小上衣从被子上边沿伸出去，“不要。”

说实话新一并没有觉得太热。无论是他用较高的小孩子的体温去与另一人相贴的部分，还是空调房间里厚度刚好的薄被，好歹这个一年到头都是夏季的城市和国家的溽热如数隔绝在室外。

他在快斗中上腹靠近胸口的地方轻轻嗅了一口。这个味道……是快斗的体香没错……原来如此……难怪他在对阵怪盗基德的时候有时会莫名生出些安心感。本能？对……喜欢的人的依赖？侦探也会有这样的东西吗。

人对气味的记忆比其他感官要可靠，沐浴露的味道他已经适应到可以排除，绝对不会错的。关键是要怎么让他承认……不如下次有机会变回去，再在他身上留下点没有办法轻易消掉或是遮盖的痕迹好了。要不现在留也可以……？

从根本上不认为自己正在大言不惭地想些奇怪事情的侦探只是意识到这个怀抱太过安稳，再不对那人采取点行动，他要睡着了。

“ねぇ，KAITO。”正在把手掌靠近小男孩的裸背、意图把他从被褥里捞出来的表面上的年长者被他叫得一愣。在这语气和语调的加持下，听起来确实无比像是“那个人”。

“如果说，我是‘工藤新一’的话，你还会来找我帮忙吗？”他问道。

快斗不会回答这种问题。小鬼往反方向躲着他的手，也就是说整个人往更低处蹭去了。啧。他感到难缠。其间那两条小手臂一直不曾离开他的腰侧，他相信他是打算抱着自己的，只是身形短小限制了而已。

“告诉我……快斗。你还不相信吗？要不要秘密交换……？”

这太离奇了。就好像有大象凭空出现在东京人流最密集的闹市区里，让人很难想清楚该惊讶还是视而不见才是更合理的举措。

“不会。”他告饶了，“哪儿有盗贼向正义的名侦探请求帮助的道理……”他在说什么？

“那就对了……”柯南对着他的下腹处的皮肤吹了口气。快斗浑身一僵，差点没控制住手上力道。

为什么会有这么尴尬的处境？！小孩的身体非常暖和，在高热的掩盖下快斗无意间忘掉那部分体感。默念要平心静气，架不住温暖、柔软又细腻的皮肤贴靠在小腹处。小孩并不老实挨着他而已，而是不时地挪动两下。

是计？！所以说不要用你的脸蹭本大爷的腹股沟——！

柯南真的被那个实际上的高中生从被子里掀出来扔在床垫上只觉得如同天翻地覆。“小鬼先睡觉。”黑羽快斗语调僵硬，火速地离开床铺，光脚踩在地上向房间浴室的方向走去。他动作有一点尴尬，心里在想，“为什么会有这种事？！”。

回过神并稳住身形的柯南愣了一下，撑在床边跳了下去。“等等，快斗。”他又不是有意让他出洋相的，不全是。可该死的黑羽快斗不穿鞋。

对方根本不听他的，而小短腿赶不上身手敏捷的怪盗的速度，快斗直接背对着他把浴室的门拉上了。“嘭”的一声。精于开锁的犯罪者并不依赖于门锁，不过7岁孩童高举起来探向门把手的手精准地停下了。柯南拿掉眼镜的脸上露出一个忍俊不禁的笑容，他想他知道怪盗把他的领结变声器放在哪里的。

隔着薄薄一层门板有人声传来时，刚脱下衣服的快斗惊得手下一打颤，水龙头被他一把开到底，哗哗地涌出来。先前的大体安静令他以为精力过于旺盛的小孩终于放过他，而此刻他的心都揪起。

“快斗。就算是新加坡的热天里你也不可以冲凉水的，会感冒。”

他好生气啊！在冷气充足的房间里是有一点冷没错，他把水流调整成从上方的花洒出来，忍不住站退了一步远离落下来的凉水。是谁害的？这种时候他要是还不能明白世界上最光怪陆离（也许亚于潘多拉）的一件事，工藤新一都会哭了。

他还是不能明白那家伙是怎么把自己搞来返老还童的？难道跟寄住在博士那里的小女孩也有关系？黑羽快斗也不懂自己为什么会在“拐带7岁幼童作案途中”，会沦落到自己被迫需要解决生理需求的境地。

“……换热水吧。听话。”

啊啊啊啊……身体像被控制，快斗颓丧地撑在墙壁瓷砖上，任由温度慢慢变得适宜的水落在肩上再顺着背部滑下。“变态”，“骗子”，“混蛋”，“窥淫癖”……他既想用以上全部可列举和未列举的说辞去骂藏于门后的那个人，又想质问他弄清楚事情来龙去脉。

结论却是失语。

胸中有不管怎么样都不合时宜的情绪鼓胀起来。他想自己明明从成为怪盗基德之后就抛下了一切脆弱。快斗低头，想道，这太怪异了。水雾蒸腾起来。

“照做了吗，‘KID’？”他齿间碰撞的方式像含了一声轻笑，听得快斗握紧双拳呼吸一滞。他厌烦又惊讶地想，把门板的传声做得这样好，这酒店在什么奇怪的地方下功夫。

“用你的侦探大脑来猜吧，推理之介。”

实际上提高了音量的男童，为了将“表演”的效果做得更好，在门口搭了一条凳子，踩上去，以使得音源能位于和原本自己身高相当的高度。

完全本性毕露了嘛。他不自觉噙着笑道：“从门缝流动的空气——”

“好了好了，可以了，你先去睡吧……给我一点私人空间。”他打断道。可恶，他在以“黑羽快斗”的身份同“工藤新一”对话吗？别那么快卸下伪装啊？！

“空间”的“间”字还没说完，就被反过来打断了。“我不。”

快斗差点将一口银牙咬碎。可他还没有来得及问出“那你想干嘛”，对面那个不知死活、没有边界感的家伙好像终于难得地认识到自己的失礼，并隔着门对他毫不诚恳轻描淡写道了句“抱歉”。

“那个……”他还在整理措辞。

到底要说什么啊……快斗非常急躁，他甚至躬起身子。再不说的话我——

“我是说的话……”

他只觉得脑袋很热，干嘛在这种时候眯缝起眼呢……视野变窄之后，就好像所有情绪的东西，都随着雾气上升，团进他脑子里。

“作为男朋友的话……”

快斗用一种比“自暴自弃”更沉重的心情把右手握上自己的柱身。那里兴奋了半天他甚至感到些累。——实则并没有，本来这种程度的刺激应该说不上很大，他却轻声吐了一小口气。

“我可以给你一点‘特别服务’……吗？”

沾湿之后跟平常也没什么两样，除了热水加快血液流动什么的，还有偶尔溅到水的体感……

他刚才说了什么？快斗认定一定是自己大脑刚刚停止运转了。

“什、什么意思？”

他乞求着没被发现；他是真的，很希望，新一，没发现……绝望地。

“咳咳。”对方假模假样地轻咳两声。也太道貌岸然了吧！？不行，不要在这个时候想起那个混蛋高中生侦探认真的样子啊？“你想听我说点什么吗，快斗？”

快斗倒抽一口气的同时，以一种像是要把自己捂死的情态捂住了自己的口鼻。他并没有让那种情况发生，而是立刻就放开，却仍是呛了一下，并感受到自己粗重的呼吸。他坚信水声已足够把这些“噪音”压下去了。脸颊以一种可耻的形式在发烫。

他咬字的方式，那个“ **我** ”，根本就明摆出诱惑的情态。还有今天无数次叫他的名字，“快斗”，或是“KID”，那种撕破伪装将其大白于天下的口吻，令他感到如同被直击灵魂一般的赤裸。

该死的工藤新一，不要让他把这种事情同性感联系在一起啊……快斗欲哭无泪。


End file.
